


Disconnected

by Frogboii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calum knows a lot about Luke, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Luke and Ashton are best friends, M/M, Multi, Nurse!Luke, OC characters, Rape, Stalker!Calum, dark writing, forced blowjob, ill add more as we go tbh, noncon, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogboii/pseuds/Frogboii
Summary: Luke is assaulted and it seems to never end.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, a new story.   
> Ngl I'm excited for this one, it's been in my notes for like a year.

It was just another night for Luke, he had just gotten off the graveyard shift at the hospital and he was ready to pass out on the couch in his apartment. He clicked the lock button on his key-fob and made his way up the stairs. His feet hurt but he trudged on, stopping in front of his door. He unlocked the door, went inside and shut the door behind him. He turned to lock it, when he was slammed against the door from behind. He gasped, feeling the air get knocked out of him. An arm wrapped around his waist and he freaked, opening his mouth to scream when it was covered by a hand. 

"Shh, Luke," A voice spoke lowly, beside his ear. Tears sprung to Luke's eyes as he struggled against the man. "Calm down, or we won't go easy on you." The voice threatened, tightly holding Luke against him as he began to drag him backwards. "Mike, the lights," the man called out, and the lights flipped on shortly. The man roughly threw Luke down on the ground, making Luke cry out softly. 

"W-What do you want?" Luke whimpered, scooting away from the man. He looked up, seeing a man he had never seen before in his life. He was darker skinned, his hair black and in an under cut style, he was very attractive but Luke only felt scared. "I-I could pay you, I have money." Luke tried, pressing his back against the couch. Another man stepped into view, causing Luke's heart to pound harshly in his chest, more than it was already. 

"Oh Luke, we don't want money." Michael spoke, squatting down till he was on Luke's level. He grabbed Luke ankles and pulled him to him, watching Luke panic. Once Luke was in front of him, he roughly shoved him down on to his back and straddled Luke's waist. "I think it's clear what we want," he stated, yanking up Luke's shirt.

Luke struggled against Michael, panting harshly. "P-Please!" Luke cried, shoving at Michael. Michael pulled back, bringing a hand down across Luke's face.

"Stay still," Michael seethed, finally yanking off Luke's shirt. Luke cradled his face, crying softly in his hands. Michael moved down, tugging Luke's pants off. Once Luke was stripped to his boxers, Michael stood and went to Calum. "Should we move to the bedroom?" Michael spoke softly, nodding when Calum shook his head.

"He'd be a hassle to get on the bed, he already tried to fight back. Better to leave him here," Calum decided, watching Luke uncover his face. "Do you think you can be calm?" Calum asked, looking at him.

Luke gave a slow, timid nod. "Just p-please don't hurt me." Luke whimpered, sitting up and moving back against the couch. He brought his knees up to his chest, looking everywhere but at the men. His eyes locked on his bedroom door, he had a lock on the door and a phone on the bedside table. **_If I make it, I can call the police and lock myself in there. But if i don't make it, it'll be worse._** Luke thought to himself. Calum followed Luke's eye line before chuckling.

"Try it, I fucking dare you." Calum squatted down and grabbed Luke's chin, making the paler boy whimper. Calum smirked, jerking Luke forward, kissing him roughly. Luke's hands came up, pushing at Calum's shoulders. Calum bit Luke's bottom lip before pulling back and standing up. "He's a pretty little thing, isn't he?" Calum looked over at Michael.

"Yeah he is, Cal," Michael chuckled, making a move to go closer to him but Calum stopped him. Calum pulled Michael close by the collar of his shirt, "He's mine. Remember? You can have him when I'm done and you can do whatever you want." Calum wasn't whispering so Luke could hear everything he was saying.

"P-Please. Just leave, I-I won't tell anyone!" Luke cried out, pushing himself back against the couch, trying to put as much distance between him and the two men.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want. And Luke, what I want is you." Calum chuckled walking over to him and squatting back down in front of him.

"Want m-me?" Luke's voice was laced with terror and it was a good reason for it. "Why didn't y-you just ask me o-out?!" Luke's voice rose as Calum put his hand on Luke's thigh.

"Luke, I'm going to fuck you either way. Any position I can think of so no matter what you do you'll always be reminded of me." Calum chuckled, grabbing the edge of Luke's boxers as he spoke. He didn't make a move with them, just watching how Luke was reacting.

"Wait, w-wait. P-Please." Luke grabbed Calum's wrist. "W-What if I willingly l-let you f-fuck me," Luke paused, swallowing harshly before continuing, "w-would you keep him fr-from touching me?" Luke's voice was a faint whisper, Calum could barely hear the boy. Luke didn't want to get fucked by either of them, but he was hoping he had a bit of leeway since Calum was the one who 'wanted' him.

Calum's eyes narrowed, he paused almost seeing if Luke was serious. Luke had a small glint of hope in him and he was praying to whatever existed that he would agree. "Any position?" Calum matched the volume, watching Luke nod so quickly. Calum thought about it, leaning in closer and lightly kissing Luke's jaw before whispering, "Lukey, I've already promised Michael a taste of you, I'm a man of my word so whatever Michael wants, he'll get it." Calum chuckled.

"N-No!" Luke's voice rose, before he could he could continue Calum back handed him, causing Luke to let out a yelp. He had no where to go, since he had backed himself up against the couch. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, p-please." Luke figured it was just easier to submit to them. Luke leaned forward, trembling slightly as he reached forward, cupping Calum's jaw. "Please, just d-don't hurt me," Luke whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He leaned in closer, placing a shaky , a gentle, slow kiss on Calum's mouth.

Calum kissed him back, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Luke's neck. Calum pulled away, licking his lips. He dropped his hands from Luke. "C'mon baby, if you want to get prepped, you'll have to do it yourself. Can you handle that?" Calum rubbed his hand on Luke's thigh. Liuke's chest heaved harshly, tears welling up in his eyes. Luke knew he wasn't going to get out of this so he shakily nodded.

"Cal, is it? I-I don't k-know how." Luke sniffled. He thought Calum would pick up on what he meant, but Calum just raised his eyebrows. "I-I'm a v-virgin. I've never... You know, f-fingered myself." Luke's cheeks heated up, hearing Calum let out a groan. He looked down, trying to focus on anything else.

Calum pulled Luke towards him, kissing him roughly and gripping his jaw so he couldn't pull away. Calum pulled back and easily flipped Luke onto his stomach. "God damn baby. You're driving me crazy," Calum chuckled straddling Luke's hips as he grinded against Luke's ass. Luke squirmed, letting out a sob as he felt Michael pin his wrists to the ground. "Don't know If i wanna prep you now. Wanna hear you cry from my cock." Calum pressed his chest against Luke's back, Luke buried his face in his arm and sobbing harshly at the words.

Luke squirmed, stopping when he heard Calum moan at his actions. He was starting to lose feelings in his hands, as he buried his face in his arms. "Ah ah, baby head up. You're going to suck my cock baby boy." Michael chuckled, holding Luke's wrists in one hand as his other hand starting to undo his pants. Luke let out a cry as he felt Calum rip his boxers off. Luke let his body go limp, knowing it was just better for him to submit. Luke closed his eyes and let his jaw fall slack. He jumped when he felt Calum spit down on his opening. He felt Michael guid himself into Luke's mouth as Calum pushed his tip into Luke. He let out a muffled scream as Calum pushed further in to him. Michael gritted his teeth, slapping Luke's cheek.

"Come on, suck or I'll shove my cock in you too." Michael threatened, causing Luke to flick his eyes open, fear covering every inch of his face. He slowly started sucking, squeezing his eyes shut as Calum started rocking back and fourth in him. The pain in the lower half of him was unbearable. He didn't dare move though, he laid there, softly sucking on one of the intruders cock as another started to roughly fuck into him. Luke must blacked out because the next he remembers is Calum pulling him up.

Luke blinked slowly, still in a hazy state of mind. Luke realize what was happening and he teared up again, his bottom lip trembling. His ass hurt so bad, and his jaw had an ache in it, along with a sour and salty taste. "Luke, are you paying attention?" His eyes snapped to Calum, who had spoken too him. He slowly shook his head, not daring to speak. "If you tell anyone, we'll come back and we won't be as nice. I mean telling anyone, like that cute curly headed friend of yours, Ashton is his name I believe, right?" Calum let out a low chuckle as Luke frantically shook his head, "I-I won't tell anyone!"

"Good, because Michael would love to fuck him and he's not as nice as I am." Calum petted Luke's hair. He rose up, and stood. "Thanks for the funnest night of my life, babe." Calum winked at Luke and walked past him. Luke didn't move for what seemed like hours after he heard the front door shut and it was pin drop silent in his apartment.

Finally he made a move to stand, trying his hardest to ignore the fire in his ass. He limped to the bathroom and started a hot bath. He didn't even look in the mirror, he didn't want to see his reflection. A shell of a lad he used to be. He had what little innocence ripped away from him in the most violent way he could imagine. Once the bath way ready he slipped into the tub, immediately scrubbing at his skin trying to get the feel of their hands off him. He had deep purple and blue bruises around his wrists from where Michael had squeezed his wrists so hard, he couldn't feel them. Even after the water had gone cold he stayed there, staring off into the distance trying to convince himself it was a dream. His movements were automatic. Get out of the tub, dry off, go to his bedroom, get dressed and then he crawled into bed, pretending everything was okay.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!!

The next few weeks were hard for Luke. He was scared to leave his apartment but he had to work and it wasn't like he was exactly safe at his apartment either. He didn't hang out with Ashton as much, he didn't invite him over or go anywhere with him for the fear of Michael getting him.

It had been a month since Calum and Michael had broken in and assaulted him. Luke was curled up on the couch, under a blanket and with a book in hand. He was re-reading his favorite book, paper towns by john green, when there was a knock on the door. He set his book down and he walked to the door, peeping out the peep hole and when he didn't see anything, he unlocked the door and opened it enough to poke his head out. As soon as he opened the door, a hand pushed it open and shoved Luke back inside his house. Once the door shut and Luke heard the lock click, Luke panicked because he had yet to see who it was.

"What the hell?" Luke put a hand on their shoulder and tugged, "who are you?"

"I'm surprised you forgot," he chuckled and Luke immediately jerked his hand back like he had been burnt. Calum turned around and grinned at Luke, "I just wanted to see how my pretty boy was doing."

"I'm not yours," Luke spat out, cutting Calum off. He took a few steps back, giving a space between them. He had his arms crossed and he wished he hadn't opened the door at all.

"Now, Luke, you know where being nice got you, can you think about where being a bitch would get you?" Calum hummed, "Michaels down stairs and I'm sure I could text your little Ashton and get him here for Michael, do you want that?" Calum took a few steps towards Luke.

"No, no!" Luke yelped, taking a step back again, "I'm sorry. What do you need?" Luke hated how easily he fell to them but he couldn't let Ashton get hurt. Calum's eyes narrowed at Luke.

"I just want to know a few things and I'll be gone for a bit." Calum put his hands in his pockets. Luke gave a timid nod, signaling him to continue. "Do you have any morning sickness? Any thing out of the ordinary since we've fucked?" Calum finished.

"I haven't had any, I think." Luke answered and he paused as Calum said fucked. "You raped me, we didn't fuck." Luke's voice raised a bit as he said it. With in a blink of an eye, Luke was slammed against the wall, his breath being knocked out of him.

"We fucked, don't you remember how you came so hard you nearly passed out? Hmm? Or how you moaned around Michael's cock?" Calum grabbed the collar of Luke's shirt. "I have one more question." Calum paused before he put more pressure, "Have you ever fucked around with Ashton? What makes him special?"

Luke's eyes filled with tears as he struggled to regain his breath. His body went cold as he tried to recall those events but he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. His eyes widened at the questions, he felt his head shaking side to side as words tumbled out. "No, no! I've never even thought about him like that. He's my best friend, like a brother." Luke cried out as Calum put pressure again. "Please stop, you're the only one who's ever touched me!" Luke was just saying whatever sounded like Calum wanted to hear.

"You mean it? I swear if you're lying," Calum growled, pushing himself against Luke. He was satisfied when Luke cried out a yes and that he wasn't lying. "Can i touch you again?" Calum whispered, "or maybe you can show me what Michael was moaning about. Can you do that for me Luke?"

Luke wanted to scream, it was never going to end. He knew it'd be worse if he tried to fight again, so he gave a small, slow nod. Calum let go of Luke's shirt but he didn't back away. He grabbed Luke's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Luke tried to keep up but it was hard so eventually he just gave up and let Calum lick into his mouth and pin him against the wall. Luke let out a scared gasp as Calum rubbed against him. Calum pulled away and licked his lips.

"Well, come on." Calum prompted, pushing Luke down on to his knees. Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath before his shaky hands came up and started undoing Calum's pants.

About twenty minutes later Luke's jaw was sore and he wanted to throw up. "Stand up Luke." Calum sighed, pulling Luke up by his hands. "I love your mouth," Calum cupped Luke's cheek. "You're so pretty, you know that right?" Calum grinned. Luke nodded, he was too tired to lie and cry. He just wanted him gone. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon. I think Michael wants to see you, I think he wants a taste." Calum gave a wicked grin before opening the door.

"Wait!" Luke lurched forward, grabbing Calum's arm, "Please don't let Michael touch me, I'll do anything!" Michael terrified Luke, Calum was scary enough and he remember how sore he was after Calum, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like after Michael.

"Anything? You mean that?" Luke quickly nodded, "like if I wanted to take you on a date?" Calum turned around and shifted his weight softly.

"A date?" Luke asked, "Why a date?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows, he was expecting something like Calum asking Luke to fuck him again. Calum nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah a date. Like I don't know, we could go for dinner? Or see a movie. I don't know." Calum gave an awkward chuckle. "I'd keep Michael from fucking you or anything." He added. As much as Luke didn't want to be near Calum, he really didn't want to be in the same state as Michael.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds nice." Luke let go of Calum's arm. "When and where?" Luke added, nervously wringing his hands together.

"I can just pick you up, and we can go." Calum waved Luke's question off. "Maybe Friday night? At 7?" Calum put his hands in his pockets, and waited for an answer. "I want the place to be a surprise," Calum added.

Luke bit his lip, deciding on if he should. "Yeah, okay that sounds good. I love surprises, the good ones anyways." Luke added a small laugh. As soon as he finished, Calum had pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for saying yes," Calum mumbled into Luke's neck. "You won't regret it, I promise." Calum pulled away and kissed Luke's cheek. "I'll see you Friday!" He let go of Luke and left. Luke heard the door shut but he was still lost in his head.

He agreed to let his rapist take him on a date so he wouldn't get raped by Michael. What has his life become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment maybe? Possibly a kudos? Thanks!


End file.
